Economic and ecological forces have promoted the use of flexible grocery bags, often formed of paper or plastic. While the flexible grocery bags provide a variety of benefits, the flexible bags are subject to substantial disadvantages when transported in a motor vehicle. Specifically, during transport of the bags in the trunk or the back of a car, the contents often sufficiently deform the bags to permit the contents to escape from the bag.
The prior art includes numerous devices for securing and retaining loaded flexible bags during transport. U.S. Pat. No. 3,986,656 discloses a collapsible package holding structure for placement in the back of a station wagon to be used to hold bags of groceries during transit of the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,718,584 discloses an accessory for hatchback automobiles which forms an open top enclosure for retaining small articles in restricted position during movement of the automobile.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,226,348; 4,540,213 and 4,372,512 disclose cargo organizers for retaining flexible bags in automobiles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,867 discloses a folding separator for use in the trunk of a motor vehicle.